Trio of the US of A
by icdeadppl
Summary: America's kept a secret from the countries: He has kids! The fifty states have been hidden from nearly everyone for years but now three of the youngest end up sneaking after their Dad to see the countries. Will America's careful secret be uncovered? With the Western Trio of the US of A, you never know!
1. Double, Double, Boiling Touble

Who accidentally started writing a two-shot Hetalia fanfic when she's suppost to be working on a Bleach crossover? *Raises hand and looks around room* Gee, tough crowd. Anyway, since no one actually reads this, **look after the story for spanish translations**. Although most are pretty straight foreward. Also, I'm learning French not Spanish so they might not be totally accurate. There's a lot of OC's in this so let's get on for the ride! Also I have nothing against Mexican's, some of the states just really don't like Mexico very much so no offense to anyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my made-up OC's and the plot idea. Hetalia isn't mine.

* * *

It was the day of the world meeting and everything was going along normally…or at least as normal as things usually were at the world meetings. France and England were brawling on the floor with America laughing nearby with an uncomfortable looking Japan, Switzerland was threatening to shoot Prussia if he touched Lichtenstein, Spain was calling Romano a _tomate lindo_ making the Italian blush and throw obscenities at him in his native tongue, and Germany was trying not to let his temper get a hold of him. The meeting was taking place in his land this time which meant he had to hold back even more than usual. Still, a totally regular world meeting...except for what was taking place outside of the chaotic meeting room. "Okay you guys, you got the screwdriver right Mex?" asked a dark brown haired girl, no older than twelve, as she turned to a boy about the same age as her only an inch or so shorter. He had messy, pitch black hair and a Hispanic tan, with chocolate brown eyes glinting with concern as he nodded at the girl.

"_¿Estás seguro de esto_ Ari? Papa'll be _en serio cabreado_ if he finds out what we're doing." He said, his accent a mix of a deep southern drawl and a Mexican dialect.

"New Mexico Santa Fe Miguel Jones, are you a _mariquita_? That's exactly why he **won't** find out bro now quit your worriyn'! This is gonna be great!" She then gave him a 100 watt smile, making the boy flinch in a response and sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"How is it I always get pulled into your wacky plans Arizona?" grumbled their third companion , a dirty blond haired boy, a year or two older than them, as he stared up at the ceiling. Arizona continued smiling, turning her head up to look at the vent just above the trio. Pulling at her braided hair, she tucked several speckled* feathers into her pocket that had been attached at the base of the thick braid.

"Alright, now in all total seriousness; screwdriver Mex or this heroine's gonna kick your ass back to Mexico." Holding out her hand, New Mexico sighed. He then pulled aforementioned subject out of one of his large pockets in his shorts, holding it out to the fiery state. "Thanks cholo. Now, are you ready to hold me Oklahoma? Cause if you aren't sucks for you. "

"Watch it _hermana_, I could call you a cholo too you know." She shrugged, taking the screwdriver from him.  
"But you won't 'cause I'll slip a firecracker into your pants when you aren't lookin'." New Mexico was silent for a moment before muttering obscene words under his breath. Arizona took the time to climb onto Oklahoma's back and began to unscrew the cover of the air vent.

"Can we even fit in there Ari?" he asked, trying to balance the petite girl on his shoulders. Hey he may have been older than the two kids but he was shorter than them by several inches!

"Of course we can Oak! Now hold on, one more screw then we're in." After one more moment, the last screw fell into the Grand Canyon state's hand and she gently slid the vent down into the now calmer New Mexico's hands. Clambering as quietly as she could, Arizona slid into the vent, turning to look back down at her siblings in the remarkably large space. "Alright you guys! C'mon up! You first Mexico." Oklahoma sighed as his sister reached down and helped New Mexico into the vent who was commenting back 'how he was New Mexico, not Mexico'. Her response was 'You're the same, only fresher!'*. Just how did he get himself into these situations? It had all started that morning, when their trio had decided to sneak away from Texas to visit their Dad…

* * *

"This is a _mala idea_ Arizona, _una idea realmente mala!_ _Hermano_ Texas will be _muy enojado_ with us!" said New Mexico, as he and two of his closest siblings crawled under the house they all shared with some of their older siblings.

"Oh cool it Mex, I just want to go see Dad, nothing wrong with that. Timmy can take a chill pill and jump into the Rio Grande* for all I care!" muttered the brown haired girl just ahead of him in the tiny space.

"Remind me, why am **I** here again?" asked Oklahoma, blowing some loose strands of his blond hair out of his face.

"Because, you two are my sidekicks, a heroine can't go without her sidekicks on an adventure!"

"This is an adventure?" hissed New Mexico, flinching as he tried to duck under some spider webs and failed.

"More like following a siren to me…" muttered the oldest of the trio. He'd actually come along to make sure New Mexico didn't get hurt and to make sure that Arizona didn't nearly start a forest fire with her usual packed amount of explosives. Again. Seriously; how she kept that much dynamite on her tiny person was beyond the Sooner States's mind capacity. Especially because their Dad, America, had explicitly told her that she could not touch them again. Being the smart ass she was, Arizona had found a loophole to that rule by wearing gloves so that she wasn't actually 'touching them' per se. If only she could be that observant in other parts of life, like how not to shoot at the first person she see's crossing the border. Triggerfinger state should have been what the kid was called. At least New Mexico was calmer.

"_Dios __lo maldiga_ Ari! Don't kick me you _idiota_!" shouted the black haired state, grabbing hold of his sister's leg to stop her from hitting him. Oklahoma nearly hit his own head on the ground. At least New Mexico was calmer **most** of the time.

"If you two don't shut up, Texas is going to get his spidey senses* again and hear us down here!" This stopped the two squabbling states, fearing the bigger states wrath than each other's and the three continued to crawl until they reached the edge that opened up into the nearby forest that would turn into Louisiana soon. Arizona was the first out, shaking herself to get the dirt off of her as New Mexico scampered out.

"That…was…_repugnate_…" Oklahoma rolled his eyes as he got out, running a hand through his hair to check for debris.

"Shh! C'mon, just a couple of yards till we get to our capitals." Capital's as in the names of their horses*. Arizona took off in a quick sprint and sighing Oklahoma followed, to the annoyance of the left behind New Mexico. By the time he caught up, the third to youngest state was on the back of a chestnut stallion called Phoenix and Oklahoma was just climbing onto his own bay colored horse, Oklahoma City.

"Thanks for leaving me behind, _idiotas_…"

"Whoa City…sorry Miguel." Arizona wrinkled her nose at Oklahoma's comment.

"Do we have to use our names?"

"Yes Abigail." Said both of her brothers at the same time as New Mexico got on the back of his paint horse called Santa Fe. She scowled in response but luckily didn't comment; only spurred her horse straight into a gallop. The two brothers shared a look before bursting off in laughter and took off after their little sister across the land. After a couple of minutes, they were at the border and slowed down after crossing it.

"We're now in voodoo territory boys, let's call Luce!" shouted Arizona over her shoulder, grinning like a idiot.

"No need to _chere_." Said a new voice, right to the left of them.

"Holy-!" Arizona's cry was cut off by an angry hiss and a flying black object hitting her. "Son of a-" Oklahoma and New Mexico started to laugh at the sight of the angry black cat that was attacking their sis. Its owner was sitting nearby, a very French-like smile resting on the raven haired woman's face.

"_Hola_ Louisiana!" said New Mexico, bringing Santa Fe to a stop by her. Louisiana stood up, resting a hand on her hip as she tossed hair in an even more French manner.

"_Bonjour _New Mexico, Oklahoma and Petite leave Arizona alone, _s'il vous plait_." The black cat that had just finished mauling at Arizona's arms jumped off and padded back to his owner looking very smug to the girls chagrin.

"_Demonio gato_…" she muttered, angry amber-brown eyes glaring at the black menace that one of their older siblings doted on.

"He's not a demon cat Ari, now do you want my help or not?" The three turned to stare at the now mischievous looking southern state.

"Do you have a faster way to Dad's than horseback or hitchhiking?" asked Oklahoma, looking down at his sister who was full out grinning now. He didn't know whether to be worried or relieved. After all the hell one of the closest states geographically to him had to go through, she had been struggling to smile and be her usual happy self. She jerked her thumb to something behind her, just out of their view in the shadows. The first to see and recognize it was New Mexico and a grin lit up the usually annoyed boys face in pure elation.

"Tony!"

* * *

Okay! That's the first part to this, the next should be posted up soon since I have it already halfway typed. Review please!

Tomate lindo- Cute tomato

¿Estás seguro de esto?- Are you sure about this

en serio cabreado- Seriously pissed off

Mariquita-sissy

Cholo-offensive word against Mexican's

Hermana-Sister

Mala idea- Bad idea

Una idea realmente mala-A really bad idea

Hermano-Brother

Muy enojado-very mad

Dios lo maldiga- Goddammit

Idiota(s)- Idiot(s)

Repugnate-Disgusting

*The speckled feathers in Arizona's hair are the feathers of her state bird, a cactus wren. She pulled them out cause she didn't want them getting caught in the vent when she crawled in.

*This is a total quote from a comedian here, I just had to throw it in.

*The Rio Grande is a river bordering Texas and Mexico, technically the largest in Texas.

*Spidey Senses is the term my family uses for some of our relatives who seem to figure out when one of us is hurt or getting into mischief just by gut instincts. My grandma is a prime example of this.

* Pretty much any and every animal the states own are named after the state's capitals. The only notable exceptions are Alaska's pet wolf (Sasha) and Louisiana's evil cat (Petite). Emphasis on evil. Florida and Arizona's both had some funny run-ins with the 'cat from hell'.


	2. Espionage and Busted

**This grew from a one shot into a two and now its officially a three. I'll be wrapping it up in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorites, alerted, and all that jazz. Anyway, here we go!  
**

Disclaimer: I only own OC's and plot, not Hetalia.

* * *

Thanks to Tony deciding to be nice and transporting them straight to Dad, was how they were in their now current situation. Dad had just happened to be getting on his plane to go to the world meeting and the three of them landed in the cargo hold. To say that it had been an enjoyable time would be a complete and utter lie. Somehow, Louisiana's evil cat Petite had been beemed along with them to both the cat and Arizona absolute anger. "I'm going to blow that cat back to hell!" yelled the brown haired girl while wrestling with Petite on the hard floor of the cargo bay or whatever it was called on a plane. New Mexico rolled his eyes, fishing out a card deck he'd 'borrowed' from Nevada as Oklahoma attempted to separate Arizona from the cat.

"Calm down! Do you know how much Louisiana will kill you over that cat?" She snorted in response.

"She's French, she won't be able to even touch me." Oklahoma sighed, holding her back by her arms as she attempted to kick him.

"Not the point sis. Apparently you don't remember learning about the French Revolution." Arizona stared over her shoulder at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I thought only America had a revolution?" New Mexico was hiding his grin behind some cards as Oklahoma nearly face palmed.

"C'mon Ari, Dad taught us about all the revolutions not just ours."

"I was probably asleep during that chat. American history is so much cooler!" At that note, New Mexico was doubled over in laughter which was just furthering Oklahoma's headache.

"Not helping Mex."

"S-sorry but she's kinda right! Even you can't hit her and you're French youreself!" He finally gasped out after a couple more laughs. Arizona finally leeched herself out of Oklahoma's iron grip and jumped behind her other brother, swiping some cards from his outstretched hands. The Sooner State looked up at the ceiling, sighing for what was probably the twentieth time that day.

"Are those Nevada's?" he finally asked, slightly concerned about what would happen when Nevada saw they were missing.

"They're his Go Fish deck, he rarely uses them." Arizona was now seated on the floor Indian style as Oklahoma took a seat as well, New Mexico handing him some cards.

"Did you look at those?"

"_Tal vez_." Oklahoma placed the cards back into the deck and drew some more.

"Got any sevens?" asked Arizona, looking at New Mexico.

"Go fuck yourself.*" Arizona reached over and pulled a card out of the deck, grinning when it was a match with a three she had.

"Got any _cuatro patas_?" Oklahoma shook his head.

"Go fuck yourself." The card game's continued for the next several hours or so, only being interrupted when Petite attacked Arizona's deck and the two had to be separated by Oklahoma. Twice.

"Hey you know what I'm thinking?" said Arizona, as she took a six from New Mexico.

"Something involving explosions and being a hero?" She shot a glare at New Mexico but continued.

"This is the first time we've ever been away from America, I mean the continent. We've been to Canada and Mexico but never across the Atlantic or Pacific." The three shared a look, all suddenly concerned.

"I never thought I'd say this but I think you're right and got any two's?"

"Go fuck yourself. I mean, none of the thirteen have even left within my knowledge."

"Which obviously isn't much if you can't remember there was a French Revolution." Arizona threw a punch at Oklahoma who easily dodged.

"Maybe we should tell Papa we're on board?" said New Mexico, worry lines now evident on his face. Arizona suddenly jumped up, startling the sleeping Petite nearby who hissed at her.

"No way! We're like the pioneers! We get to be the first states to see Europe! Let's look around, maybe find a way to see other countries too! I know Belgium makes like the best chocolate ever or was that Switzerland…" Oklahoma paled and New Mexico sighed. They both knew she was going to get her way, no matter what they said.

"Why didn't I bet that Ari was going to say something like that…?" She was now bouncing around the small compartment, talking rapidly about what they could do when the plane landed and wondering if they could hunt down a McDonald's around there.

"You say 'like' one more time and I'm calling you Cali." Arizona glared, one hand on her hip.

"I am NOT like California! Got any nines?"

"Go fuck yourself." At that moment, the plane jolted as it hit the ground, making Arizona fall back down to the floor and Petite to fall off a crate onto her head which started another war between the two that Oklahoma would have to stop.

"Knock it off you two! They'll be opening the hatch soon!" Arizona paused holding the cat a full arms length away from her.

"What about the _demonio_?" Oklahoma sighed, saying to stuff it in a crate or something as New Mexico put the cards into his backpack…wait…

"Where the hell did you get a backpack?" New Mexico shrugged.

"I've had it all along. Tony gave it to me. Want some M&M's?" He held out a packet which Oklahoma hastily grabbed before Arizona could see the packet. Chocolate didn't last long around her. The three then scrambled over to the opening, just barely squeezing out the growing gangway. They were at a big airfield with signs that were all in another language.

"Quick! Before someone see's us!" Arizona took off at full run towards the fence, New Mexico on her heels with Oklahoma following, muttering French under his breath. With a quick jump, their sister was over the fence and landed with ease on the other side.

"Show off." Grumbled New Mexico as he took the more realistic path of climbing over. Oklahoma rolled his eyes, choosing to climb as well.

"Don't they have like camera's that can see us doing this?" The 'Land of Enchantment' rolled his eyes at his sister's question.

"Yeah but obviously you didn't think this through on your plans for world domination _hermana_."

"Why would I want to control the world? My states got enough problems without having to add the world into it!"

"Yeah with Mexico sneaking over the border all the time. How's that fence working?"

"Don't remind me. Massachussets swears it's against the constitution but he doesn't have to deal with all those damn Mexican's using up his money!" All three were finally over the fence and walked down the road a bit, keeping a wary eye out for any airport personnel after them. The air field was just inside a city and they calmly walked on, trying to look casual.

"So, do you guys see a Micky D's anywhere?" asked Arizona, kicking at a can so that it hit the chain-link fence. They had just passed a park but kept walking on.

"First of all we aren't in the US anymore and they don't use US dollars as much over here so we need money."

"Better comment. Do you have any money for us to exchange?" asked New Mexico, raising an eyebrow at Oklahoma.

"Uhh…"

"My point. This is why we should have told Papa you _idiotas_!"

"Well we still can." Arizona pointed just ahead of them. There was their Dad, America, talking with some other people as they walked down the street.

"He sure got through security fast." Muttered Oklahoma.

"And we didn't go through it at all! Hey, let's follow him!" New Mexico just stared at her, disbelief in his eyes until he finally sighed.

"_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no tengo otra opción?_"

"Cause you don't have a choice Mex. Let's go!" The three quickly followed America, blending in just out of his view. This didn't stop them from getting close though.

"Hey America, do you feel like someone is watching us?" questioned a British sounding man walking next to America.

"Hmm…nope don't think so!" England rolled his eyes as his companion shoved another burger into his mouth. He paused to pick up a newspaper and while distracted, America quickly swiveled around looking for whatever presence was following them.

_**It feels like some of the states are near…but that's impossible.**_ Brushing off the feeling, America quickly began grinning again as England approached, skimming the paper.

"Alright! Let's get to Germany's." America's grin grew wider and he began to babble aimlessly to his ally as they continued walking until they got to a huge building that hosted their meetings in Berlin.

"Whoa…look at the size of that place!" whispered Arizona, staring at the building their Dad was walking into. Oklahoma drawled out a whistle.

"It's huge!"

"Not as big as Dad's though…I think…"

"Bet its close though! Do you think we can sneak in there?" Oklahoma stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"You aren't serious Ari! We're in Germany which means Germany the country owns this place from what we heard from Dad! We're talking about the former Nazi Germany and I know you remember that war!"

"Five bucks he'll be blond and blue eyed. It'll be fine, just a quick peek! Hero's don't get caught!" Arizona scrambled over the fence, not even waiting for her brother's responses. Oklahoma sighed and looked at New Mexico.

"We can't let her go in alone."

"Yeah all for one and one for all. C'mon!" said Oklahoma climbing over just as quickly as Arizona.

Which brings us back to the actual current time, with Oklahoma following his younger siblings into the air vent, he couldn't help but believe he'd made a horrible mistake. "There's a big cross ahead, we can all look into the room from there." Whispered Arizona, quietly positioning herself in the vent. The three quickly positioned themselves and stared down into the chaotic room.

"Whoa…and I thought our state meetings were insane." The other two states nodded at Oklahoma's comment but continued watching in both awe and shock.

"Dude…is that Japan with Dad? And why do those French and English guys fighting look like Massachusetts and New York?" asked New Mexico, raising an eyebrow as the two exchanged blows in a similar way that two of their oldest brothers do after a Red Sox and Yankee's baseball game.

"They were with Dad earlier, at least the English one. Betcha five that their England and France."

"Oh c'mon that's obvious! Bet on something else." Arizona rolled her eyes but pointed at a man with spiky blond hair talking to a blond and green eyed woman.

"Maybe he's related to New York…what was New York's first name…New…Neverlands?"

"Netherlands. Ten that's the Netherlands." Butted in Oklahoma, starting to get in a happier mood with his siblings.

"I'll back Oak on that one. What about him? The guy flirting with the dude that looks like New Jersey. He looks a lot like Cali. Maybe he's Spain?"

"Ten on that. Hey dudes that's got to be Russia! He looks so much like Alaska there's no doubt about it!" Oklahoma nodded holding up his hand to signal five bucks on it.

"Oh look! It's Uncle Mattie but who's the albino next to him? He's kinda hot…" Both New Mexico and Oklahoma glared at their sister, who grinned back at them. "Chill I know you two don't play for that team but I had to comment." Suddenly New Mexico froze and gulped.

"_Dios mio_…its Mexico." At the word Mexico, Arizona began to emit a dark aura around herself and muttered in a mix of Spanish and some of her native American people's tongue's.

"Of course you just had to point him out, didn't you Mex."

"_Si_." Down below, Russia twitched slightly and glanced around the room.

"Do you all sense something?" he suddenly said, making the room so quiet a pin could be heard dropping. Oklahoma quickly covered Arizona's mouth, his face paling.

"_Vamos a morir_…" whispered Oklahoma, speaking in a rare bout of Spanish.

"¿_Eso crees_?" hissed the most Hispanic out of all of them. While they were arguing as quietly as they could, the countries had all calmed down and gathered below to stare up at the air vent that was talking in Spanish.

"I think someone's in there _amigos_." Said Spain, raising an eyebrow as a loud thunk came from the air vent.

"But who? Wait…Sealand if that's you in there so help me you git!" shouted England who looked ready to kill. The air vent suddenly grew quiet before a tiny female voice was heard.

"Who's Sealand?" whispered Arizona, raising her eyebrows at her brothers.

"Like I know! Shh!" Oklahoma motioned to the exit behind him with his hand and a quick nod of his head. Suddenly Arizona's face paled and she glared at something behind him.

"_Demonio gato_…"

"I thought we left that thing on the plane?" Petite attacked, clawing at Arizona with vengeance. More shouts and screams came from the vent and did they just hear German? Or was that French?

"Ve…is everything all right in there?" said Italy, a tiny frown on his face.

"Would they be shouting and screaming if it was you dumbass!" commented Romano, getting more annoyed by the moment.

"_Es el diablo!_ _Necesito agua bendita! GACK!"_ The air vent suddenly gave way and three figures fell onto the ground in front of the nations at the same time a screeching black creature fell off from one of them and straight onto Russia with an angry yowl. Russia yelped startling everyone in the vicinity even the cat but it quickly recovered and began to turn the former Soviet Union into its own personal scratching post.

Of course, the three tweens in the now center of all the nations were the center focus. There was a blond haired boy, with an eerily similar hairstyle* and even more familiar blue eyes. He looked annoyed, running a hand through his hair nervously. He was dressed in a comfortable looking T-shirt reading: 'It's Native American's NOT Indians' and regular jeans. The other boy in the group looked…well…just like Mexico; right down to the black, slightly longer hair than the blond, and the angry chocolate colored eyes as he glared at the girl to his right. She had long dark brown hair in a loose braid and was covered in scratches (Probably from the same beast that Russia was fighting against now). She looked older than the two boys but had an air of one much younger. Her appearance was even stranger, with a tank top reading: 'Pleasant Valley Come Visit' (It had a gun in the space between the first two words and last two) with a white undershirt under it and tan cargo pants. An odd brown belt slung around her waist with some contents spilling out to reveal…fireworks? Muttering a mixture of Spanish and some strange language they'd never heard before wasn't helping the image either.

"Shit! That hurt! Did you really have to go and try and tackle Petite like that?" muttered the blond, brushing his shirt off as he sat up.

"_No era necesario_." Grumbled the Hispanic one, situating a backpack on his shoulders. If any of the countries glanced over at America at that moment, they would have seen the normally boisterous country pale considerably at the sight of the three. England cleared his throat, hoping to get their attention without having to get Germany to yell.

The three froze, turning from each other to see over one hundred pairs of eyes staring at them in both curiosity and confusion. New Mexico gulped, Oklahoma groaned and Arizona swore rapidly under her breath when they saw their Dad looking at them in a mixture of anger, worry, and fear.

"Busted."

* * *

**Big time. We're gonna be seeing some serious America in the next and final chapter (We'll also be meeting some other states that decide to crash the party too). After I wrote this chapter, I have to say Petite is probably one of my fav characters. :D That cat'll be the start of another Cold War if someone doesn't stop Russia from killing it. Also, I'll hopefully be posting up a one-shot for Fathers Day with the states and America today so keep an eye out for it! See you next time folks! **

Tal vez-Perhaps

Cuatro patas-Fours

Dios mio-My god

Vamos a morir-We are going to die

Eso crees- You think so?

Es el diablo!-It is the devil!

Necesito agua bendita!-I need holy water!

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no tengo otra opción?- Why do I have the feeling that I have no choice?

No era necesario- It wasn't necessary

*That's how my friends and I play Go Fish, someone read it in a book or something. We got into big trouble playing it at school…That and it fits since it was Nevada who taught the three to play cards and Nev's got a real potty mouth.

*America's hairstyle


	3. Everything Sorta Works Out

_**Edit 7-8-12: The sequel is up! The Loophole Conspiracy has its first chapter up under my profile. Go check it out!**_

**Original Title of thic chapter: The Shit Hit's The Fan**

**To make this clear: My. Hand. Hurts. Like. All. Hell. Yeah I've been typing a lot this past week since ideas came (And went) so my wrist hurts! Anywho, this is the last chapter for this story as if I continued, it wouldn't be centered around the Trio as much. Were introduced to Texas, Massachusetts (Did I just misspell it again ), New York, and Virginia here as well as seeing the lovely Louisiana again. So without furthur distractions: Read. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia charries, just my OC's and the plot idea. If I did I so would make the states canon. :D

* * *

Arizona flinched as she glanced between her Dad and her brothers. "He looks really, really pissed." She whispered, her comment making New Mexico roll his eyes at her.

"_Te lo dije_!" he hissed back.

"Erm…" The three turned their attention to a tall blue eyed blond guy who looked very uncomfortable and slightly annoyed as he spoke in a German accent. "Who are you?" The three shared a look.

"I told you Germany would be blond and blue eyed." Oklahoma nearly smacked her upside the head.

"We've got bigger fish to fry right now sis." They had two choices and neither of them were good: Lie like hell with whatever BS came to mind or spill the beans and leak out a secret that'd been hidden before America was officially a country.

"Uhh…well-y'see its…aw hell how do I explain it?"

"We got lost looking for the bathroom, my sister has worse directional skills than an Austrian." Quickly butted in New Mexico before Arizona could continue.

"HEY!" hissed Arizona, aiming a kick at him.

"I do have directional skills!" shouted a brown haired man with a mole on his chin. This earned a couple of chuckles from the nations.

"Betcha five that's Austria." Whispered New Mexico, rolling his eyes.

"Well duh although he looks kind of like Penn*."

"Wait hold on. Is that who I think it is?" said an eerily familiar voice.

"_Mierda_." Said Arizona and New Mexico in perfect synchrony at the same time Mexico parted through the crowd with a gleeful look on his face.

"_¡Lo es!_ New Mexico~! Arizona~! You've returned to me~!" The two tweens were then tackled by the country, furthering the shock and confusion of his fellow nations (Except the growingly pissed America, laughing Cuba, and who knows what Canada was doing he's invisible).

"Like hell we did! Get off before I shoot you in the ass!"

"Get your hands off them Mexico!" yelled Oklahoma, standing up.

"_Tranquilo muchacho francés_."

"_Appelez-moi français à nouveau et ainsi m'aider à Dieu je vais te botter le cul de retour vers l'enfer_!" Arizona whistled.

"Gee, even I can't make him so pissed he yells in French. Another reason to hate your guts you damn Mexican!"

"That's enough!" interrupted America before Mexico could comment, startling everyone with his dead serious voice and slightly-okay really pissed off face.

"A-America, do you know them?" asked England, looking a bit more than stunned. All Mexico did was slyly grin and tighten his grip on the two, making New Mexico try to kick him.

"What is it América? Afraid your little states like me more than you?"

"Don't put words into our mouths you son of a-"

"Let them go Mexico."

"Hmpf. _Multa_." He dropped them, making the two hit the hard floor pretty, for lack of a better word, hard*. Arizona and New Mexico scrambled back up, rubbing the back of their heads as they glared daggers at Mexico.

"Wait-aru! States?" yelled China, raising an eyebrow. America sighed before smiling what looked like a pretty nervous and fake grin.

"Yeah…states. They're some of **my** states; Oklahoma," Oklahoma grimaced but gave a slight wave. "-New Mexico," New Mexico shyly smiled. "-and Arizona." She scowled, taking an extra step away from Mexico as she dug in her pocket belt for something. Everyone just stared and Oklahoma gulped.

"Well hey totally great meeting you and all but…uh…"

"LOOK A DISTRACTION!*" Arizona suddenly butted in, pointing at something behind the nations at the same time the three made a mad dash to the door. Before they could bolt like bats out of hell, the door burst open making them back off.

"Oh crap…Tex…" the three muttered in perfect synchronization at the sight of the person in the doorway. In walked in a nearly identical copy of America, only missing Nantucket and having a dusty cowboy hat on his head. He also had an old shot gun attached in a sling across his back and a **very** pissed off look on his face.

"Texas~!" shouted Mexico, leaping to tackle the maybe seventeen, eighteen year old. A tiny fearful look crossed over Texas' face at the same time he swung the gun around and cocked it, pointing directly at the black haired man.

"Get away Mex or I'll shoot ya with or without Pa's permission!" he yelled, trying to put on a serious face to hide his fear and probable anger at his former caretaker. Mexico stopped mid-leap and fell back onto the ground, pouting.

"Aww…do you still have that grudge over the Alamo?"

"Take another step and so help me!" Two heads poked around Texas' knees, staring wide eyed at all the people in the room.

"You brought Hawaii and Alaska with you?" asked New Mexico, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Would you honestly leave them with California, Utah and Nevada?" There was no hesitation in the states response.

"Nope." America looked torn between being angry and laughing his ass off at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Ve~! Germany! Where is the distraction, I can't find it!" Arizona nearly smacked her forehead. Obviously some nations were not as bright as others. Germany rested a hand on Italy's shoulder, shaking his head before turning back to the states.

"What is going on? How did you all get in here?" Texas was the one to reply, never taking his eyes off Mexico.

"Your security guards downstairs were going nuts looking for those three apparently, so we just walked in." All eyes turned back to the trio, making them fidget under the scrutiny.

"I told you we shouldn't have climbed in through the window…" muttered Oklahoma, glaring out of the corner of his eyes at Arizona.

"How was I suppose to know it was the security office?"

"You're the one who watches all those action movies, you should have known!" Hawaii took the tiny lull in chaos to slide around from behind Texas and run over to America, reaching her arms up at him.

"Daddy!" He gently smiled at her, lifting her up to hug her in his arms.

"Hey baby girl, I'm guessing you've had an exciting day huh?" Hawaii nodded, grinning.

"Mhm! First big brother Tex couldn't find big brothers New Mexico and Oklahoma or big sister Arizona so he got really worried and tried to find them. Big brother Cali posted on Facebook that they were missing and scary big brother Del showed up!"

"You told DELAWARE we were gone?"

"What was I suppose to do, lie to him? You could have been kidnapped for all we knew!"

"That didn't mean you had to sic the thirteen on us! Del's scary enough without having to be pissed as well!" Oklahoma shivered at the thought of the Napoleon sized man that most of the states called older brother.

"Delaware let you come here with Alaska and Hawaii?" asked America, gently putting Hawaii back on the ground to scoop up Alaska into a hug.

"Well…not exactly…"

"Big Brother Del started calling every state to see if Big Brothers New Mexico and Oklahoma or Big Sister Arizona was there but everyone kept saying no. Then Mr. Tony showed up and said you were in Germany and Big Brother Tex got really mad and started yelling in Spanish. Big Brother Del said to wait so that the thirteen could have a meeting on what to do but Big Brother Tex got more mad and went ahead with Big Sister Louisiana and was going to drop us off, but the only siblings nearby were Big Brothers Cali and Utah and Nevada. So, he took us with him."

"You are such a tattletale Mini Commie…" muttered the Texan, glaring at the innocently smiling Alaska.

"You left…without Del's permission…" Arizona burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she tried not to fall over.

"My God! I knew that rebel was still in ya!" Texas scowled, not looking anyone in the eye.

"No one could find you three anywhere. We knew you weren't in the US and…" he trailed off. New Mexico smiled.

"You were worried about us weren't you?" The lone star state exploded.

"Yeah for God's sake I was alright! Jeez!"

"Wait." America interrupted before Tex could go on a rant. "You said you came with Louisiana right? Where is she?"

"Uhh…" The highly abused door behind them was slammed open by a very pissed off Louisiana, who looked like fire could come out of her mouth at any moment.

"WHERE IS PETITE?" she half screamed/half hissed. Arizona, New Mexico and Oklahoma all pointed immediately at Russia, who was still fighting with the hell cat with his pipe. The fight stopped the moment the ticked off Cajun saw them, Russia still holding the black cat by the scruff. She charged at him and the former Soviet Union dropped the cat, actually shaking in fear.

All of the nations watched, stunned, as the black haired girl leaned down and scooped up the cat, it purring and practically cooing in her arms. "Oh my poor baby! What did those mean people do to you?" Oklahoma turned to Arizona, nudging her with his arm.

"Told you. _La Révolution française_." France jerked his head to the boy, eyes wide at the mention of his revolution.

"Frogs…" New Mexico rolled his eyes.

"You aren't even British!"

"Thank God, America is so much cooler!" Oklahoma smacked his forehead (If he keeps doing that it's going to leave a permanent mark) and America nervously laughed again.

"Okay uh Louisiana, calm down."

"I am calm _Père_. So where are we again Tex?"

"Germany."

"Oh. Like potatoes and beer?"

"Yep and said country looks like he's going to strangle us."

"How'd ya find us anyway? We had to follow Dad to get to this place." Asked Arizona, leaning back on her ankles against the wall. Escape was going to be impossible, unless a really big distraction took place.

"Tony." Said both Tex and Louisiana at the same time. New Mexico's eyes were shining.

"¿_Dónde está_? Is Tony still here?"

"He didn't want to come in. Said something about 'fucking limey' whatever that is." England's eyebrow twitched.

"Bloody alien…"

"You know Tony?" asked New Mexico, smiling brightly at Britain who looked startled. The boy was looking at him with hopeful and inquisitive eyes. God they looked like America's only brown! The Englishman sighed.

"Yes I do." Shouts and several colorful curse words could be heard down the hall of the luckily open door that was falling off the hinges. Poor door. Everyone's eyes jerked back to the doorway and Germany groaned.

"Oh Gott…no more please…" Instead two figures entered the room, squabbling like a cat and dog. America looked ready to shove his head into a wall.

"Oh please. My Yankee's can beat the Sox any day of the week and you know it!" said the slightly taller one, his sunglasses at the edge of his nose as his northern, New York accent showed through. The other man, who looked eerily like England, rolled his eyes.

"Your just ashamed cause you know we'll kick your ass next time." He said, a slight Boston accent showing.

"As if Massachussets!" America cleared his throat, making the two look at him.

"Oh hey, we arrived and look; there's our quarry." Said apparently Massachussets, pointing at the trio.

"Hey! Not nice Mass!" hissed Arizona, looking ready to throw something at him.

"Chill Ari, he's just hissy* cause you three had the guts to break like Al's most sacred rule."

"And what is that?" questioned Russia, looking at America.

"Don't leave the nation without Pa's/Dad's/Al's permission." Said all nine states in the room, quoting it from memory apparently.

"New York, Massachusetts, what are you two doing here?" asked America, ignoring the looks the other countries were giving him. Most had gotten over the initial shock and were now slightly annoyed or curious at the states that kept showing up. New York shrugged, taking off his sunglasses to reveal nearly identical eyes to America's.

"Del couldn't reach Tex, and speak of the devil." The spiky blond haired twenty or so looking year old turned to the Lone Star state who'd luckily put his gun down a minute or so before the two arrived. "Dude, call Delaware or its going to be hell when you get back and by call I mean like now." Texas flinched, fishing his cell out of his pocket to dial the oldest state.

"Continue York." New York wrinkled his nose at the nickname, glaring at the smirking American. Massachusetts's wandered over to the table, sitting in a random chair as he muttered under his breath.

"Well Del is still on his man period right now-" America coughed, sending the New Yorker a 'there-are-children-present-here' look making him flinch. "What you know it's true!...but I digress. Del knew you three," He jerked his thumb to Arizona, Oklahoma, and New Mexico. "Were in Germany so we just winged it and he ordered me and Mister Bushy Brow's over there to track you guys down."

"Don't call me Bushy Brow's, you're the one that looks like he stuck a fork into a light socket with your ridiculous hair."

"I'll have you know this is all natural, you're just jealous cause I look hotter than you."

"YOU INSUFERABLE TWIT!" Massachusetts pounced onto New York, the two brawling on the floor.

"…and they're suppose to be more mature than us?" said Oklahoma, looking disdainful at the two's usual argument.

"Is Del on something? Why would he send you two together? He knows of your rivalry especially with it being baseball season!" complained America, sitting in the seat Massachussets had vacated a moment ago. The two paused in their fight.

"Well he did send Ginny with us but we ditched her somewhere in the city." It was silent as America took in the information.

"You left…Virginia…alone…in Berlin."

"Pretty much. She speaks German, she'll wing it."

"She is going to kill you." Said Louisiana, stepping into the conversation. Massachussets attempted to kick New York off of him but was put into a headlock instead.

"Hey be glad he sent us and not South Carolina. She'd likely strangle and then shoot everyone in the vicinity except maybe Tex." Speaking of the Texan, he was holding the phone out away from his ear as everyone could hear a rush of Dutch words from it.

"Are all of your states this…energetic America?" asked Japan, watching the two oldest states in the room fight on the floor.

"Pretty much, I think the only sane ones are maybe Maine and Indiana. Oklahoma's probably the sanest in here."

"Should I be taking that as a compliment?" whispered Oklahoma. Arizona shrugged, moving ever closer to the door, motioning slightly for the two to do the same. Just as they were about to make a run for it Texas reached out and snatched all three, somehow, by the scruffs of their shirts.

"Don't even think of it. No not you Delaware I was talking to the three…Look call Pa later alright. I'm not a diplomat, my foreign views are the same as Ari's…I'm hanging up Del." He pressed the call end button and put the phone back into his pocket, turning to look at them.

"Uhh…"

"You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you use it." Arizona pouted and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah I'd use it for yourself Tex." Said a female voice coming from right behind him. He jumped, dropping the three as he spun around to face a dirty blond haired woman glaring daggers at him.

"Ginny! Oh uh…shit…hi…Virginia…"

"Don't you dare 'hi Virginia' me Texas Austin Timothy Jones!"

"Ouch full name…"

"Do you realize the enormity of the situation that this is! I would kick your ass right now if Al wasn't here!"

"That's not stopping Mass and New York."

"That's those bloody northern states! Shit did I just say 'bloody'? Aww hell I hate being outside of America, I start talking in that old accent!" Virginia clutched at her temples, rubbing them soothingly.

"Hey Ginny. Nations, Virginia, Virginia, Nations." America said, motioning to one of his older states than back to the nations.

"Charmed. Truly." She turned to the trio, who had all sat on the floor. Escape was impossible if Virginia was there. "Now you three, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It's Tony's fault! He transported us to Dad who was on the plane to Germany! He should've transported us to his house."

"Hey no pointing fingers there Grand Canyon." Said New York, sitting on top of Massachusetts's back.

"Get off!" The Bay state finally succeeded in getting the New Yorker off of him, standing to brush himself off. "Arizona you three should have told Alfred you were on the plane not just hide out! Where were you all on that plane anyway, I thought we installed security cameras in it?"

"Where they were doesn't matter. Then you three get off the plane and wander around Berlin, just lucky enough to have seen Al and follow him. What if you guys hadn't had followed him?" They shared a guilty look, Oklahoma staring down at the floor.

"It…might've been bad…" he whispered, kicking at the floor with his foot.

"What if you'd gotten hurt? No one knew where you were, Al had no clue you'd tagged along and probably wouldn't have known you were missing until later on tonight when the meeting ended. Do you realize how much time that leaves open for you guys to have gotten hurt?"

"Sorry…we just…" started New Mexico, looking at Arizona.

"We just wanted to see Dad…then everything got out of control…" Virginia sighed, eyeing America.

"Don't think you aren't out of this either Al, this all started cause you haven't visited them in weeks." She turned back to the three, her gaze slightly softer.

"No one's really at fault here, you guys just reacted to what the situation gave you. We were just all really worried about you three. I had to tie South Carolina to a chair so that she wouldn't go down and declare war on Mexico for kidnapping you three. Even worse when she found out you were in Germany, God my head hurts thinking about it." She kneeled down and pulled all three into a hug, gently smiling.

"I guess we should say sorry…" muttered Arizona, which made Virginia smile.

"Next time just tell someone. You had a lot of people worried you know and you'll definitely have to apologize to California, he was actually hurt that you guys left him out of an adventure." Virginia stood back up, motioning for them to get up as well. "The plane doesn't leave for a couple of hours but they need to get back to their meeting so let's go." Texas nodded, looking over at Louisiana.

"Louisiana we're leaving, Pa do you want me to take Alaska and Hawaii back as well?" America shook his head.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself from the rest of the meeting. Sorry Germany but states come first." The German sighed but nodded.

"Not like we were getting much done anyway. I say we just end the meeting anyway. All in favor?" A chorus of 'aye's and a 'just let us go potato bastard' was heard. "Then meeting adjourned until next time." America reached down and scooped up Hawaii, holding the two youngest states in his arms.

"Don't make me come over there and break you two up." He said, walking past New York and Massachussets who had apparently started fighting again. The two stopped though at America;s threat.

"No need."

"Yes we both clearly remember you separating South Carolina and Pennsylvania when they got into that big fight."

"They were both drunk remember?" said Louisiana, Petite now happily situated on top of her head.

"Yeah…" Texas rolled his eyes. Arizona stood up, mumbling something under her breath. Virginia, used one hand to help Oklahoma up and the other to smack the girl in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Ginny that hurt! Stop watching so much NCIS*!" America laughed. The scene was so common around his kids.

"Not my fault it's effective. C'mon let's go." The tenth oldest state then led the three out of the room, followed by Texas and Louisiana with a still bickering New York and Massachussets.

"Umm…America?" The nation turned to look at England who was staring at him in concern. "Why…why didn't you tell us about them?" America shrugged.

"We all have our reasons for our own secrets I guess but I need to go and make sure Arizona doesn't attempt to set off any smoke balls to escape. Also, I need to hunt them down some food who knows when they last ate."

"Ahh yes well…" The older country looked genuinely flustered. "Another quick question. Just how many states do you have?" America smiled, looking slightly mischievous.

"Fifty but it might be fifty one if Puerto Rico becomes a state this year." He then promptly left the room, laughing at England's startled face.

"Fifty…AMERICA HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KEEP FIFTY PEOPLE A SECRET YOU GIT?" The only reply was more laughter. Germany sighed as most of the countries gathered their things to leave, chatting about America's 'little' secret.

"Why is it whenever America is involved, things become much more complicated than it should be…?"

One Week Later…

"I hate being grounded…" muttered Arizona, laying back on her bed as she tossed a ball up and down into the air. New Mexico was sitting in the desk chair, leaning over it boredly while Oklahoma laid on the other bed reading a book.

"No TV, no computer, and no McDonald's for a whole month!" muttered the Land of Enchantment, sighing.

"And Dad took all of my fireworks! Although I don't think he found my dynamite…" Oklahoma rolled his eyes, turning a page in the novel.

"Well we did break pretty much every rule in the book and several international ones as well."

"Still! No McDonalds? That's just torture!" Arizona tossed the ball at New Mexico who caught it in one hand. He dropped it onto the floor where it fell under Arizona's bed. Oklahoma paused from reading for a moment, looking at his siblings with a slightly sad look.

"I think I can handle the loss of the TV and McDonald's and computer and stuff. I just wish we had gotten to spend more time with the nations though, some of them looked really cool…" Arizona's eyes suddenly turned to a mischievous glimmer as she jumped up and off the bed. She snatched up California's cell phone that he had naïvely left on the kitchen table and turned it on. Oklahoma put the book down, watching her with narrowed eyes.

"I don't like that look Ari…what are you planning?" All she did was slyly smile as she punched in some numbers.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Even I don't know what that chic's planning. :) Anyway, this is the actual end of this story {Unsure if I should write a sequel introducing every state since that's a bit cliché}. This was a lot of fun to write and I enjoyed all the reviews and favs and stuff! So, I guess see you next time since its likely Arizona's about to get the rest of the trio into a heap of trouble once again! **

Te lo dije!- Told you so

Mierda- Shit

¡Lo es!- It is

Tranquilo muchacho francés- Basically it's 'shut up Frenchie'

Appelez-moi français à nouveau et ainsi m'aider à Dieu je vais te botter le cul de retour vers l'enfer!- Call me French again and I'll kick your ass back to hell

Multa- Fine

La Révolution française- The French Revolution

Père- Dad

¿Dónde está?- Where is he?

*Pennsylvania looks like Austria obviously (Doesn't act like it though).

*Cut me some slack I wrote that at like two in the morning when I had a cold.

*If anyone honestly knows where that quote is from, kudos to you!

*Hissy means cornered like a wet cat. I've been described as hissy before

*My sister's idea, when I described Ginny's personality and this scene she said Arizona should get a gibbs-slap at some point so…Gibbs-slap is copyrighted to NCIS *whoop!*


End file.
